Love is One Word
by GottaluvCB
Summary: Things are not going well for Chuck and Blair, too many fights that are tearing them apart. Is there any hope left?
1. Chapter 1

"Blair..."

One word, that's all...just a word...

"...Blair..."

Made up of five letters, letters that should mean nothing to him.

"Wake up..."

But they mean everything, those letters make up the only word that can affect him in ways he doesn't understand...

"Come on Blair, please..." he begged, as he rested the cold wet towel over her forehead.

No response

He turned his head away from her small form on the bed, trying to keep his emotions in check

"Please wake up..."

Blair regained consciousness on Chuck Bass' bed. The first thing she saw was his face and realized something was not right. His cheeks usually flushed with color were pale and his eyes usually calm and collected were unusually bright. The look on his face however spoke volumes, fear was written all over him and at this realization she trembled, she had never seen Chuck Bass look so afraid.

Feeling the small hand underneath his tremble, he instantly turned around and froze. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, not yet, so he focused on her chest. The rising and the falling, the steady rhythm of her breathing.

"C-Chuck?..."

It was her voice, it was her voice calling his name that made him look up at her, into her eyes. They were duller than ever before, almost as if the light had been sucked out of them, and he worried.

She gasped and his hand tightened on hers. The way he looked at her, she couldn't help it, it stirred something within her. He looked like he cared...like he cared about her. She liked the feel of his hand on hers, and she almost let out another gasp when she felt it tighten, it almost like he was afraid she was hurt.

"A-Are you okay?" He couldn't keep his voice from wavering.

She sounded like she was in pain and he felt useless, maybe he should've taken her directly to the doctor.

Her eyes began to water and she felt at a loss for words.

"I...I..."

She looked up at him pleading with her eyes for him to have an answer.

He couldn't do this...he couldn't give her the answer she wanted. He had no clue, was she okay? He thought she was but that was before.

"C-Chuck?" He saw fresh tears make their way into her eyes.

Again she called out to him.

"...Chuck?" She was okay, he reasoned. She was fine up until fifteen minutes ago. They had been arguing, he couldn't remember what

about. He'd be surprised if he could remember anything that happened that day other than the look she had on her face when in the

middle of all their screaming and yelling he had said that he was done, done with being with her, done with loving her, done with all of

it. He had said she could keep the suite, and as he stormed toward the door he said he'd be back for all his stuff later. He was

determined, he was sick of all the fighting that had been going on recently between them. She was becoming impossible to live with,

starting fights over the smallest of things, overreacting at everything he said and making him wonder whether she was purposefully

pushing him away. Just as he reached for the doorknob he heard her voice, but it was almost like it wasn't hers, through the tears and

the sobs she managed to say"N-No...don't leave me..." It was the way she said it that made him turn around and what he saw made

his heart catch in his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

She was falling, eyes rolling to the back of her head, mouth opening and closing silently gasping for air. It was then that his world crashed, fallen just like she had. He had run to her, his heart beating a thousand miles a minute. He was scared, beyond scared...he had never felt so terrified in his entire life. Shouting her name he picked her up and on the way to his bed he repeated her name over and over "Blair..Blair...Blair!" Laying her down and shaking her a bit he managed to choke out "Come on...baby wake up" but no matter how much he pleaded she did not wake up. He ran to the bathroom, grabbed the first towel he saw, soaked it in cold water and ran back to her. He must've muttered a thousand times how sorry he was, choking on his words trying to contain his sobs. As he touched her face willing her to wake up he told her how much he loved her, how he couldn't live without her, he begged her not to leave him. It took fifteen minutes for her to regain consciousness, they were the longest fifteen minutes of his entire life.

"Chuck?" She tried again. He responded making a sound low in his throat, almost like one of agony. He stood up and turned away. He had no idea what was going on...and it was killing him. Was she sick? Did she have some sort of terminal disease? Was it his fault? Of course it was! He shouldn't have said what he did. He almost killed the love of his live.

Trying not to focus on the intense pain he felt in his chest upon that realization, he managed to answer her.

"I-I'm sorry..I'm so sorry"

Grabbing the arm that had been holding hers, she pulled him to her. He felt his heart break when he saw the tears that adorned her face. It was too late, she was not going to forgive him.

"Blair, I-I didn't mean what I said, I was angry and I felt like you were pushing me away..."

He was apologizing, and Blair realized that she had never loved him more. She couldn't help the tears that flowed from her eyes, she could've never imagined that Chuck could be so vulnerable. Trying to make him look into her eyes she tried to explain.

"N-No, I was never trying to push you away, I-" she took a deep breath, "l-love you."

Chuck felt his heart swell at her words, she loved him. After everything he had done and said to her she still loved him. Looking deep into her eyes and moving his lips right above hers kissing her sweetly he whispered

"I love you too".

She closed her eyes. He had said it, finally he had said the words. He continued

"And its because I love you that I want to know what's going on..." He saw her eyes shift in seconds from loving to nervous. She glanced away, not wanting to meet his gaze. Closing his eyes and letting out a harsh breath he whispered "Please, I need to know...are you sick?" Under his forceful gaze she responded reluctantly.

"N-No, I'm not sick, at least I wouldn't call it that"

She avoided meeting his eyes, which were seeking hers in an effort to understand what she meant. He positioned himself right above her and turned her head gently to meet his gaze. He had a concerned expression on his face.

"Well, then what is it?"

Lifting her hand to trace his left cheek, she moved her focus from his eyes to his lips and then back up again.

"I'm pregnant..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck felt his world turn upside down. She was pregnant.

"W-What?..."

His hand instinctively moved over her body to lay on her stomach. His eyes flew from her face to her stomach.

He looked back up at her with glossy eyes and murmured as if mesmerized "A baby?..."

She kept eye contact as she brought her left hand down to lay on top of his and with both their hands resting on her stomach she smiled "Our baby..."

His head was spinning and all he could hold onto was the thought that he was going to be a father.

He lifted up her shirt and brought his face level with her stomach. "A little piece of you and me..."Smiling he began to plant butterfly kisses all over her stomach.

Blair took a sharp intake of breath.

_Doesn't he know what he does to me?_

Those kisses were light but they still turned her on none the less.

Hearing her sharp intake of breath, he lifted his head and looked up at her. She looked flushed, and her eyes looked brighter than before.

"Something wrong? Are you feeling sick again? Should I get the Doctor?"

"No, no I'm fine...I-I'm okay."

God she couldn't even speak. It was the look on his face that rendered her speechless, he looked so worried that something could be wrong. His deep gaze penetrating into her almost as if pleading with her for everything to be fine.

_If only he knew that it was his lips against my skin that was causing me to lose control..._

Her thoughts were interrupted.

"H-How far along?"

Blinking a couple of times trying to concentrate on the question and less on where she wanted his lips on her next, she stuttered.

"W-What?"

He smirked and looked back into her eyes with a mischievous glint.

Her face turned red, he had caught her. He knew that her breath only caught when she was thinking of the things they did together.

He lowered his head down to her neck and stopping within centimeters murmured "I said how far along are you?"

_God not this kind of torture, anything but torture, its been too long._

"I-I uhh" she took a deep breath "I-I"

He smiled at the way she couldn't think because of the way their bodies were flushed together.

_It's been too long, way too long._

His thoughts mirrored hers, they hadn't been together in forever, too many nights spent angry at each other, the last thing on their minds was sex.

He silenced her with a kiss.

"Ohh...God..."


	4. Chapter 4

His tongue slipped inside and she moaned into his mouth. He lifted himself up higher and she arched beneath him trying to keep the body contact that was driving her crazy. Her nails ran down his back and he hissed, the combination of pleasure and pain intensifying his need. She grasped at him, laying open mouthed kisses all down his neck as she began to unbutton his shirt. He pressed his lower body still clothed down onto hers making her cry out like if she'd been burnt.

_I need him, God I need him, please no more torture! I-I..._

He loves the sounds she makes. The sounds when she is loosing control and he loves knowing he's the only one, the only one that can make her beg.

"P-Please-"

He runs his hands into her breasts and a sob breaks from her lips.

_Too much... too _much!

The pleasure was too much, the tension in her stomach was driving her crazy.

Breathing hard he managed to look up and catch her eyes.

Smirking he asked

"Please what?..."

She would not break, not with him looking right at her.

_Not going to answer huh? Well see._

He had that look in his eyes again and she's thinking that maybe she should've played along.

It's too late.

He takes her right nipple into his mouth and caresses the left one.

She's beyond control now, grasping at his hair pressing his head closer to her body, never wanting him to stop. He switches breasts and the pleasure is so much she feels lightheaded. He knows she's close, he can feel it in the way her breath hitches and the way her body trembles.

_Not yet, not like this...I want to make sure you know you belong to me, only me. I want to hear you scream out my name as I take you over the edge._

Coming back up for air he smirks at her.

_How dare he!_

Her breaths are harsh and uneven.

_She was so close! Fine two can play that game._

He's never wanted anybody so bad in his life and looking up at her, seeing her flushed form, knowing that it was him who had her like that brought him close to loosing the little self control he had left.

He throbbed in need.

_He needed her now! _

Feeling him throb against her thigh she smirked and brought her hand down to the top of his jeans.

She unbuttoned them and slowly lowered the zipper. She could feel his whole body tense in anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

She slipped her hands inside his boxers and grasped him gently but firmly. He moaned deep in his throat and his knees and arms supporting him above her buckled, threatening to give out. She continued to tease him, hard fast strokes that had him taking in harsh breathes. Every time he got close she switched to soft and slow strokes making him moan out her name.

"Blair..." His body trembling, totally out of his control, she controlled his movements now.

She stopped touching him right after bringing him painfully close to the edge. She wanted him in her.

He tore off her clothes, no more games now. She struggled while trying to get rid of his pants.

Helping her out he pushed them off in one swift motion. He ripped off her panties the last item of clothing on her as he laid her down.

_Now! I want him in me NOW!!_

She grasped his member guiding him to her entrance.

He pulled back, pushed her away from him and sat back on his knees, his breathing harsh and ragged.

_Control...Control...Control yourself!_

It took all his will power not to thrust into her, to give into the sensations. No he wasn't going to do anything that would threaten the life of their baby.

"W-Why'd you stop?"

Not looking at her, knowing he'd lose it if he did, he continued to take long breaths.

"T-The baby..."

Noticing her legs out of the corner of his eye he fisted his hands to keep from ravaging her right then and there. Another deep breath, he continued. "I don't want to hurt it...is it safe to have sex while you're pregnant?"

_O God, O God_  
She hadn't even thought of that! Looking back at Chuck she realized he was conscious enough to stop before making possibly the biggest mistake of their lives.

"C-Chuck..." She threw herself against him, trying to show him how thankful she was that he stopped.

His body tensed up.

"B-Blair...you're making this extremely difficult."

"I'm sorry, Its just that...I was so close, I wanted it so bad"

"Me too..."

Reaching around her he rearranged the pillows on the bed and laid her down.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh..." he tried silencing her, "I can satisfy you in other ways..."

He moved his mouth down her body, tasting every inch of her, he slowed when he reached her pussy.

"Are you ready?"

Biting her lip in anticipation she nodded.

The feel of his tongue on her as he dove inside had her gasping for breath. Her hips lifted off the bed, out of control and he removed himself from her to hold her down.

"Don't stop!"

"I don't plan on it..."

He plunged his tongue in again, swirling and sucking on her juices. She was crying now, sobbing like as if she was dying. He had her tossing and turning she was getting close.

"Chuck!...O God!"

"Let go love, let go"

Her head shook side to side as if saying no, tears of frustration falling out of her eyes, what he was doing to her was too much.

She was teetering on the edge afraid of going over, afraid of the intense sensations she was feeling.

"I won't hurt you...let go, I'll catch you..." He quickened his pace, thinking maybe she was not ready for this kind of pleasure, but it was too late there was no going back. Realizing that she was not going to voluntarily go over and climax he sucked harder, plunging his tongue in deeper and deeper. He attacked her trying to force her over knowing that she needed release soon. Seconds later he felt her walls close around him and she let out an ear piercing scream. The pleasure was too much and she blacked out, her body went limp his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

He laid her down gently knowing she'd regain consciousness in minute or two. She awoke to butterfly kisses being placed all over her face.

"What happened?..."

He laid down next to her and pulled her close.

"You blacked out..."

"I-I uhhh..."

"It's okay...it happens sometimes, it was just too much for you to handle"

"I was scared...I'd never felt that way before..."

"I know...but how'd it feel?"

She smiled. "You mean before blacking out?"

"Hahaha...yes before that"

"Like nothing I'd ever felt before...incredible, the best feeling you can possibly imagine"

"Good..." he smirked "I like to know I leave you satisfied"

She blushed "That you do..."

She looked back at him quickly and realized that while she was completely satisfied he was far from it.

She gave him her sweetest smile "Your turn..."

The look on his face was priceless. "What?"

She answered by sliding down his body and engulfing his member in her mouth. His body shook, he lost all rational thought, all he could think about was the intense pleasure her mouth was inflicting on him. His hands weaved into her hair. Her tongue swirled around the base of him and all the way to the top.

"B-Blair...Jesus Christ!"

She loved hearing him like this, so out of control and only for her.

She sucked hard, teasing him by slowing down when he got close. Teasing him one last time she deep throated him, causing him to gasp and yell out her name. She knew he wasn't going to last much longer, she took the sheet off the bed and placed it over him, stroking him hard and fast, his body shuddered and he fell back grunting and raising his hips as he came. Tired and exhausted from their lovemaking they fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

She stared at him, with a smile playing at the corner of her lips as he tried to regain his breathing. His face covered in a thin layer of sweat much like the rest of his body. He was exhausted and so was she, he motioned her over and patted the spot on the bed to his right.

"Lets take a nap..."

And for the first time in a long time she cuddled up next to him and fell asleep to the rhythm of his steady breathing as he ran his fingers through her hair.

The Next Morning

Chuck awoke to faint ringing that seemed to grow louder every second that went by.

Turning away from Blair he reached under the bed where he had last seen his pants.

_Who the fuck would be calling him at..._

Looking across the room his eyes rested on the digital clock on the night stand...

_fucking 7:03 in the morning?! _

Whoever it was was about to find out why exactly his last name was Bass. Realizing Blair was still asleep he pulled his cellphone out of his pants and without looking at the caller id he barked out in the quietest voice he could manage.

"Who the f-" He meant to ask who the fuck they thought they were calling him up at this time in the morning, tearing him away from his lovers side. But that was as far as he managed before the caller cut him off.

"-Charles"

"...Father?"

Cradling his cellphone in between his neck and shoulder and hopping from one foot to the other he managed to put on his pants.

"Charles...I have something I need to discuss with you...it's important... I need you here by 7:30..."

Looking back onto his bed he let his gaze fall back on Blair.

"Okay...I'll be there in twenty"

Closing his cellphone he made his way to Blair's side of the bed.

Finding her nude and almost completely exposed to his eyes except for his sheets that were tangled up in between her legs, he seriously considered taking off his pants again to relive last night.

_Bart's waiting for me..._

That was the only thought that kept him from jumping her right then and there, and so instead he pulled the covers that had managed to been kicked off the bed the night before, around her small frame. He wrote a quick note leaving it on the dresser while putting on his shirt.

_God you are beautiful..._

He thought as he gazed at her once more and he planted a lingering kiss on her forehead before he grabbed his jacket and made his way out the door.

Two hours later...

Turning in her sleep to settle against the warmth of Chuck, Blair realized that the body that slept next to hers last night was no longer there.

"Chuck?"

No reply

_Where could he have gone to? _

Awful thoughts began to tear at her inside..

_Maybe he thinks last night was a mistake..._

She shook her head roughly side to side in denial...

_no, he said he loved me..._

A lazy smile appeared across her features

_He loves me...us..._

she thought reaching down to lay a hand on her stomach.

Turning back on her side she noticed the post-it note on the dresser.

Pulling the sheets around her bare body she made her way over to the dresser.

"_Blair..._

_Something came up with Bart, business as usual I suppose but you know that no one can ever keep him waiting...I'll try to make it back early today...theres still a lot we need to talk about..."_

_A lot to talk about?_

Worry spread across her features...what if he really did regret everything that happened last night? What if he didn't want her or the baby anymore?...

Her eyes starting to fill with tears fell upon the last words..

_Love, Chuck"_

Love...

He hadn't changed his mind...he loved her as much as she loved him...

Looking back at the note she noticed he had written a P.S. With an arrow pointing to the other side of the post-it. Turning it around she read:

_P.S. You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave you this morning...looking at you tangled up in my sheets...your perfect body...made me want to take you again and again, ravage you in ways you could only dream of...wait for me..."_

He wasn't even here and he made her all hot and bothered...

_God, Chuck...hurry back..._


	8. Chapter 8

On the way to the office

He was nervous, excited even, he resented leaving Blair this morning but at least he could tell his father the good news...

_I'm gonna be a dad..._

Well maybe Bart wouldn't take kindly to the news... well not until Chuck could make clear his intentions of marrying Blair...

_No son of mine is going to be born a bastard..._

So deep in thought he was, going over different scenarios of proposing to Blair, that he completely bypassed his dear sister and didn't take notice until he heard his name being called...

"Chuck?...what are you doing here?"

"Serena?..."

"Bart insisted I partake in a meeting..."

"Well Lily's not home...and...Eric...doesn't have...cellphone..."

Chuck tried to focus on what it was that Serena was saying but he couldn't really...all he could think about was how he was gonna be a father...

_A baby...a little piece of Blair and me..._

Just the thought had him smiling, something that did not go unnoticed by Serena...

"Chuck! are you even listening to what I'm saying?!"

Snapping back into reality he observed the confused expression on Serena's face..

"What's wrong with you? No sick perverted comments...you're not even paying attention to what I'm telling you and for the love of God wipe that smile off your face!"

Then it hit her...Chuck Bass never _smiled_, not in public at least...Blair had confided in her that he was indeed capable of smiling, however Serena remained somewhat unconvinced seeing as how Blair's the only person who had ever seen him do so...

"W-what?"

And here he was smiling for all the Upper East Side to see...the only possible explanation...he knows...it was about time he found out...smiling widely she surprised him...

"So you ready to be a daddy?.."

_She knows??_

Confusion and shock tore through his body...

"You know??..."

"Chuck I'm her best friend, of course I know...I was the first to know...I can't believe you didn't figure it out sooner..."

He closed his eyes shut...hurt poured into his body...

_Serena knew before me...before me..._

"Figure it out?"

"Seriously Chuck I can't believe it took you three months to realiz-"

He felt the blood drain down his body...three months, she was three months pregnant and she hadn't said anything...a mixture of emotions passed through him...the most prominent at the moment was hurt...she didn't trust him...

"THREE months??"

"Wait...you didn't figure it out?...Did she tell you?"

"What are you talking about! She just told me yesterday!"

"But I talked to her yesterday morning and she still wasn't sure about telling you..."

"Wasn't SURE?!...she was going to keep this from ME?!"

"I-I don'-"

"Who else knows?!...Who did she tell before me?!"

Anger replaced the hurt...who else knew...his body began to tremble...Serena was hesitating and that was never a good sign...he prayed to the gods for strength...this was killing him...

"Serena...I'm done playing games...I want the truth and I want it now...how many other know?..."

She had never seen him like this before...he looked so defeated, so broken... she couldn't tell him...

"Only one other person..."

_Only one...one, somebody she trusted more than him...and he nearly cried out at the thought of who it could be...there was only one person he could think of...and if he was right, then this thing with Blair would be over..._

"Who?...Serena I need to know..."

Swallowing his pride he continued..

"I-Is it Nate?..."

"..." She refused to look him in the eye...she refused to say who but she would not lie...

Taking a deep breath to calm his breathing, unsure of whether what he felt was his heart breaking into pieces or his body responding to the now growing rage he felt within himself...

Realizing he was reaching for his phone and dialing a number she thought it best to intervene...

"Chuck listen-" she was cut off as Chuck spoke to into the phone...

"Father...I can't make the meeting...somethings come up..."

Serena strained to hear the other end of the conversation...obviously things had reached a new level...the day Chuck Bass canceled on Bart would be the day Chuck stopped seeking his father's approval...

"It's urgent father...a matter of life and death..."

And with that Chuck ended the call and ignoring Serena's calls got back into his limo and ordered for it to take him back home...

Serena stared at the limo as it drove away from her...she was scared...she had never seen somebody look so angry...

_God help Blair... she's gonna need it..._

_Shit!!_

She had forgotten that Blair had mentioned a couple of days ago something along the lines of inviting Nate over for breakfast...

Chuck was looking murderous and if he found Nate and Blair together...well then Chuck would be right...a matter of life and death indeed...


	9. Chapter 9

His hands shook with rage, hurt, fear...

_What if the child is not even mine? Wwhat if its his?!...Was this just a game to her?_

_Of course it was just a game to her, hadn't it always been?_

The limo pulled up to the Palace and he was out before it had even come to a complete stop..

He stormed his way in, past the bar and to the elevators, where he proceeded to click the up button like a mad man until the the doors opened.

His heart felt like it was breaking more and more with each passing floor.

_If its mine...why wouldn't she have told me?...why did she have to tell Serena and NATE before she told me?!...._

He closed his eyes in an attempt to block the little voice in his head that tried to express his biggest fear.

_Because its not yours...the baby inside her is not yours..._

_Ding_

The elevator doors opened..taking a calming breath he tried one last time to reason everything out.

_She can explain...she will explain.._

This was it...he quickened his pace...

_Half an hour before..._

_**Knock Knock **_

Smoothing out her dress she headed towards the door. Glancing one last time at the mirror she took a second to check herself one last time. She opened the door with a smile and took in his appearance...

"Nate...come in..come in.."

He bent down to kiss her cheek lightly and stepped into the suite. Turning back to her he took in the glow that seemed to come off her, she looked happier than he'd ever seen her.

She startled him out of his thoughts.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

He nodded more from politeness than anything else and she motioned for him to take a seat...

It was nearly a minute before she came back with a tray carrying two glasses of water..

"I'm afraid waters all I can offer, everything else in this suite contains alcohol.."

She looked down with a light blush towards her still firm stomach...

"...and well given my condit-"

He interrupted her with a small smile, picked up the glass and reassured her.

"Waters fine..."

Taking her in once more her couldn't help the curiosity...leaning in he asked what had become a routine question for whenever she was around...

"How's little Bass Jr. doing these days?"

Her blush deepened as she unconsciously placed a protective hand over her stomach and giggled.

"Good very good..."

They spent a good twenty minutes catching up, and she stood placing the empty glasses back on the tray to take to the sink. She came back and looked at him expectantly.

He swallowed audibly...just like always she was expecting his next question...

The question that almost always led to a disagreement and to him being kicked out.

"When are you going to tell him?.."

There he said it...and he was going to keep saying it...Chuck was his best friend and he deserved to know...he understood where her insecurities came from but Chuck loved her and he would love his child too...

Her answer caught him off guard..

"I already did..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait..what? When?" _She told him?? _His eyes were frantically searching hers..

"I said I told him already...yesterday to be precise..."

"So after months of begging you to tell him that you're expecting his child...you didn't even let me know when you were going to actually tell him?..."

The incredulous look on his face was not lost on her and she blushed shamelessly...

"Well thats because I never got the chance to come up with a plan..."

Her eyes avoided his as she picked at imaginary wrinkles on her dress.

"...it sort of just happened..."

_No these sort of things do NOT just happen...especially when it comes to her._

He gave her his most innocent smile "I don't believe that..."

She knew his coming was a bad idea...

_He knows me too well...but what can you expect from someone who dated you since you were five?_

She began to ramble in her defense..

"Ok maybe it didn't _just _happen....maybe it had something to do with him threatening to leaving me...and me fainting in front of him..."

The look of shock plastered on his face was one for the ages...

"He did what??...you fainted??..."

She nodded...

_Poor boy...after months of confiding in one another...it was only natural for him to be worried for her sake..._

"But everything is fine now...great actually...he told me he loves me..."

Reaching for her hand he cradled it in both of his and smiling he whispered to her in an all knowing tone..

"See..I told you...he's always loved you...he just needed his son to give him a push in the right direction..."

Giggling like a school girl she turned to whisper back

"Or maybe a little girl..."

Nodding his eyes never leaving hers he smiled sincerely.

"You'll be happy with whatever it turns out to be...the baby's sex isn't that important..."

He felt her stiffen in his arms and pull away from him...turning to where she stared at in shock he saw the danger of the situation...

Chuck growled out..

"No....what's important is who the father is..."


End file.
